The Nanny
by Oborochann339
Summary: Juushiro's a single parent and his two year old daughter needs to be entertained always. Hiring a nanny for the little girl who she finally gets along with, but he starts to develop more feelings for this interesting nanny. Shunsui/Juushiro AU
1. I Have a Good Feeling About This One

The Nanny - AU

**Author:** Oborochann339

**Pairing:** Shunsui/Juushiro

**Warning:** T. Mostly just kissing and small mentions of sex but I might change it later on.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo but I am the owner of this fic.

Juushiro's wife dies in childbirth, leaving him with a little girl to raise on his own. He has done fine the last two years but now Mao needs to be entertained always. Which is hard for Juushiro because he needs to finish his novel. So Juushiro decides to hire a nanny. Little does he know after a while he developers feelings for the stunning nanny.

**AN: **I came up with this idea when watching Teen Mom 2 (yeah weird I know.) I was not sure if I wanted to make it Shunsui/Juushiro since it's not that popular a pairing. But I can find this to be something that would be easier to write with them. I also know that people don't really like AU (myself included) but I still find this to be a good idea so why not turn it into something. So I hope you give it a chance. Thanks to my beta Kellie and Sara for helping me with ideas and letting me use her laptop 3 your both the epic of epicness!

By the way the characters look like they did in there academy days. It will also take a while for Shunsui and Juushiro together but theirs certain reasons why. Mostly since Juushiro has not had a lover since his wife died. ~

* * *

Juushiro woke with a daze from his dream. The dream he always has, where everything is so much better than the reality he knows now. He looks lazily at the ceiling pondering about what he's supposed to do today.

_Another nanny interview, let's hope Mao does not throw a fit this time, _the white haired man thought. Every time a nanny would come to meet with him, Mao would act like the world was ending. Screaming or crying when the nanny would hold her. Be it male or female, Mao liked no one.

Juushiro rolled over closing his eyes trying to block out the world. But it did not last for long. Opening his eyes a little when he heard a small sigh from across him. There was a small little girl with her eyes and hair the only thing showing.

Mao was very little, with a mop of unruly black hair and the brownest of eyes. She was always running off and doing whatever she wanted; since Juushiro always spoiled her rotten she thought she could do anything. But she never meant any harm by it. The little girl would always want to explore knew things. Asking Juushiro constantly about what he thought about her new picture she drew and what certain things meant.

The most asked questions were questions about where her mommy was. Even to a two year old, she knew there were a mommy and a daddy in a relationship. Juushiro would happily tell her about Retsu. How they had met and all about how beautiful she was.

Of course when she asked where Retsu was he could never really give her a real answer, to confused on how he should go about it. So he would always tell her she was out doing something very important that would save the world. And being a two year old she would believe it. But Juushiro knew he could not keep telling her that. Feeling bad about lying and the fact she would grow up and begin to really wonder where her mom was.

Mao looked at Juushiro with wide eyes. Her little hands lightly tugging at the sheets of the bed. Juushiro looked fondly at his wonderful daughter. He sat up and reached over to pick her up. As he lay back down with her on the bed her mouth split into a wide grin. She always liked being with her Daddy. He was the only one in the world she would love. No nanny could be as great as he was.

* * *

After an hour of laying with Mao he finally got up with her and made breakfast for his little girl. Strawberry's and pancakes, her favorite, maybe she would not be so mad when the nanny came with her favorite food in her belly.

As he began to put the strawberries on top of her pancakes he herd the ring of the doorbell. He quickly put the strawberries on top and looked at the time, reading it was 10:30.

"Alright he's a bit early, but it will have to do" Juushiro took of his apron and gave Mao a kiss on the forehead "daddy needs to get the door so sit still and eat your break fest. And don't get anything on your dress sweetheart." But Mao was digging in to the pancake and strawberry's, not paying very much attention to her Daddy. Finding strawberry's to be the first thing to eat.

Juushiro got up and walked to the door. He took in a breath and opened the door to reveal a tall young man with short brown hair and a light goatee. The man had a slight build to him and wore a pink Hawaiian shirt with colorful flowers on it with brown shorts. _He looks to be interesting, _Juushiro thought at the first sight of seeing the man. Only ever speaking to him on the phone.

The man held out his hand and began to speak "It's nice to meet you, I'm Shunsui Kyoraku," he had a warm tone to his voice as he spoke "and I'm here to try and become a nanny for your daughter." Juushiro took the man's hand and shook it lightly. Shunsui seemed very nice. Juushiro had a good feeling about this nanny.

"It's nice to meet you Shunsui, I'm Juushiro Ukitake. Let's go inside and will talk about your qualifications." Juushiro stopped shaking the man's hand and let go, moving away to let Shunsui pass through the door.

"Thank you," Shunsui said walking into the house "sorry if I'm early or anything." Shunsui paused and put his shoulder bag down and looked around Juushiros home "Your house is beautiful."

Juushiro hummed a bit and began to speak as he closed the door "Thanks, and don't worry, you're not that early. I had someone decorate the house for me though. I'm very bad at decorating; I can describe a scene in a book about some wonderful home, but can't really make a house look homey." He walked passed Shunsui and motioned to the living room. "You can go in there and sit down while I go and check on Mao." Shunsui picked up his bag, nodded, and walked into the living room.

Juushiro walked in the other direction and peered into the kitchen. Mao had eaten all the strawberry's and was poking at her now cold mutilated pancake. "Sweetheart you can't just eat the strawberries." Mao jumped a bit and looked at Juushiro.

"Daddie its cold...and icky." she made a face and looked down at her pancakes. Juushiro chuckled "Well you should have eaten them faster...I thought you liked pancakes."

Again she made a face that said she had changed her mind about the circular food. Juushiro sighed and picked her up. He took the plate and dumped the half-eaten pancakes in the garbage. Putting the plate in the sink he began to speak to the little girl "I know you hate people who try and look after you besides me, but I think you will like this one. He seems very nice. Now mind your manners and don't yank his hair or poke his eye like you did with Rukia. Poor girl had a red eye for 3 days after that. "

Juushiro walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway and crossing over in to the living room. Shunsui was looking at a picture of Mao from her first birthday. "She made such a mess everywhere. That's the last time I give her cake." Juushiro said fondly.

"I can see that." Shunsui put the picture down and looked at Juushiro, but his eyes quickly darted to the little girl in his arms "Hello, you must be Mao then. You're very pretty in that dress. It suits you."

Mao looked at him with evil eyes. But something about the way he said she was pretty made her eyes become fond. She had picked this dress out herself. And he was the first besides her Daddy to see her in it. It made her a bit shy, only her daddy complemented her.

"I picked it out myself," she leaned into her dad a bit shyly "thank you." She mentally beamed since she said thank you without her daddy telling her to.

Juushiro smiled wide. She seemed to be taking Shunsui well. When the last nanny, Urahara, came to be interviewed she had looked at him like he was an evil monkey, and she hated evil monkeys. So she freaked out and began to cry and scream. Of course Juushiro became a bit embarrassed and never really got to interview Urahara.

The white haired man went over and sat on the couch. Shunsui sat down and grabbed his bag. He flipped it open and pulled out a resumé . "This is some work I did before. I used to work with children at a preschool. But then preschool ended and now I'm out of a job. So my brother Starrk told me being a nanny had good money in it."

Juushiro looked at the paper. Shunsui did some construction at one point in life. Has a college degree in writing, which caught Juushiros eye, and is 34 "Interesting résumé you have. Tell me more about your experience with the children at the preschool." Juushiro gave Shunsui back his résumé and looked at Mao.

So far Mao had not screamed or poked anyone. She seemed content just looking at Shunsui quizzically. Juushiro began to speak "Mao is a handful. I've always raised her on my own for these two years. Back then it was easy to distract her so I could write, but now she's two and wants every bit of my attention." Juushiro stopped looking at Mao and turned to look at Shunsui. The pink shirted man was looking at him with a small smile on his lips.

"My mother raised me and my brother on her own. She was my mom and my dad. It must have taken a lot to raise two rebellious boys." Shunsui paused and gathered his thoughts "I've always had respect for single mothers or fathers." Shunsui turned away from Juushiro and looked at Mao "You have a very strong father Mao; I can see why he's your world."

Mao looked into the man's eyes, at first her face was blank, but soon it split into a wide grin. "He's the best Daddie ever. There's no one else like him and never will be." Mao looked at her father fondly.

Juushiro began to chuckle. It seemed like he had finally found a nanny that Mao approved of. Juushiro noticed Shunsui begin to reach his arms out to Mao. The moppy haired girl looked at Shunsui and then to her father, then back to Shunsui. She scooted a little bit towards Shunsui then stopped. She looked at Juushiro and back to Shunsui and scooted over a bit more to the man. Looking between the two men once again she sat in Shunsui's arms and he lifted her up.

This was a bit new to Mao. Someone else holding her and her being content. As a baby she was a Daddy's girl and would cry if her aunts or uncles tried to pick her up. She looked at the new man holding her and lifted her small arms up to wrap around his neck. Now face to face with the man she finally made her choice. This was the man she would choose to be her nanny.

* * *

Shunsui had stayed the whole day. Playing with Mao as Juushiro happily watched in awe. Finally it was bed time for Mao. She was a bit upset that she had to go sleep when she was having so much fun with her nanny.

"Its 7:30 cupcake tomorrow is another day and I'm sure Shunsui would be happy to come and play with you tomorrow." Juushiro looked at Shunsui and the brown haired man nodded with a smile, Mao just looked unsure.

Shunsui leaned down and picked up Mao and began to speak to her "Don't worry, I promise I will be around to play tomorrow. Maybe your Daddy can get some writing done then." Shunsui looked at Juushiro knowingly. Juushiro gave a smile back.

Mao looked between them and then stated in a small voice while rubbing her eye "Ok." She really was tired. Juushiro and Shunsui both went into the little girls room and laid her down. "You're going to tell me a story right?" she looked at Juushiro "Where the Wild Things Are!" She raised her little fist in the air. Which made Shunsui laugh.

"I don't mind waiting for you out in the living room" Shunsui said. Juushiro looked at him thankfully. Shunsui left the room and Juushiro began to read to his daughter.

Twenty-minutes later Juushiro walked out to find Shunsui reading a book. His first book in fact.

"It's not my best work. But it was the first to get published. Everything I know now, I learned from writing that book." Juushiro said, laughing when Shunsui jumped a bit when he first began to speak. Thinking back on how Mao had jumped when he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I get absorbed when I read." Shunsui put the book back on the shelf and went to get his bag "So I guess I'll be going then." He lifted the bag over his shoulder as he walked into the hallway. Juushiro began to speak "Sorry if I took up all your time today. She seemed to enjoy playing with you a lot though. You're the only nanny who made it through the whole interview. Though I'm not sure if it would be called an interview. Since you played half of the time." Shunsui and Juushiro chuckled.

"So the pay is ¥ 30,000 every week. I hope that's fine." Juushiro looked a bit unsure of whether Shunsui would except the pay or not.

"Of course that's fine." Shunsui turned and smiled "Your little girl is very sweet when she wants to be I'm guessing," Shunsui paused as Juushiro laughed "but shes very fun. I would love to be her nanny."

Juushiro smiled very brightly "I can finally stop going through hellish nanny interviews and I can finish my novel I'm working on. I lost a bit of my muse, but I think it's coming back now that I know there's someone to entertain Mao all the time. So tomorrow you can come over at 11:00 if it's a good time for you." Shunsui laughed and nodded his head at the time.

"Alright then, I'll be off" Shunsui said looking a Juushiro as the white haired man held his hand out for a shake. But Shunsui being the touchy-feely person he is, brought Juushiro into a hug.

Juushiro tensed a bit at being hugged by another person. It felt like he had not had a hug in years by someone other than Mao. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Shunsui's torso. After a couple of seconds of the hug, which felt a minuet for Juushiro, Shunsui let go and waved good bye at his new employer/friend.

Juushiro shut the door after waving good bye. Wondering what was to come and questioning why his heart was beating so fast.

* * *

TBC


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**AN:** D: 45 emails I had today. All of them were updates to fanfictions I'm reading. That is a sign for me to start updating. I should carry a little note pad around so I can jot down ideas. Anyways, I as not sure how to write this chapter. It kind of made me mad in parts but I hopefully fixed some of those said parts. I never knew how hard it was to write an ongoing fanfiction. My hats off to those who do it ;) Anyways on to the fic~

* * *

"It broke." Mao lifted her hand to show Shunsui the broken black crayon. Other crayons around her were also broken, or chewed a little depending on whether the cat got to them or not.

Shunsui sighed and took the crayon out of the girls' hand "You need to stop pressing so hard on the crayons when you use them. Also, why do you keep coloring everything black?" The nanny observed that the girls coloring book had nothing but black scribbles on it or shapes of some animal.

"I like it the best" Mao began to smile and shyly said "I did like blue but black is the best now." Shunsui laughed at that, remembering that Juushiro had said she changes her favorites all the time.

Shunsui had only been the nanny for a week now. So far he took care of Mao when Juushiro had to try and write or he would clean when Mao was eating lunch. The two year old liked to observe Shunsui clean for some reason, which was fun since she asked a lot of questions about what he was doing.

Shunsui liked when she asked questions. The mind of a two year old was very interesting, it was open to everything. When Shunsui was little his mom would always talk to him about her day or what sort of person his dad had been. Of course she had told him and his brother the truth from early on that his dad died in a plane crash. But he did not judge Juushiro for not telling Mao about how her mother died.

The brown haired man thought back on what Juushiro had said to him. Half-way through the week when Shunsui finally got enough courage to ask where Mao's mom was, Juushiro had told him quietly about her death in childbirth. Than had looked away and had gone back to what he was doing. Shunsui had felt bad for the man. Having to raise a newborn by himself was a big task, especially after having just lost his wife.

Shunsui was snapped out of his thoughts when Juushiro entered the room clapping his hands and smiling widely "I finished three chapters today of the new novel. We should celebrate by getting ice cream." At the mention of ice ream Mao's eyes got wide and she stood up and ran over to her daddy.

"ICE CREAM!" Mao yelled and jumped up and down "after can we go to the park?" She looked back at Shunsui and he looked at Juushiro. The white haired man shook his head in approval, and then Mao ran up the stairs saying something about getting her things ready.

"I thought since I have had such a horrible writer block and finally did something productive we should celebrate. I hope its ok with you if we go to the park and hang out there for awhile." Juushiro walked over to the little desk Shunsui was sitting at. He began to pick up some crayons and put them away in a crayon box. "I see she broke some more. She always does that. And I'm deathly afraid my cat might really die from swallowing one of these crayons someday. It's bad enough she chews them."

Shunsui stood up while chuckling and put the coloring book away next to the crayon box Juushiro had finally placed on the shelf. "Kids will be kids. Coloring out of the lines, braking crayons. She asked if she could write on my messenger bag before. Although was very disappointed when I said no. But she tempted me with pictures of cats that she said she could draw for me." Juushiro laughed thinking about how nice she was too Shunsui.

"Well at least she asked. When she writes on my things she never asks me first. I remember when she was one and a half I walked in on her in the living room with green crayon all over the wall" Juuhsiro paused to watch Shunsui laugh as they walked out of the living room and into the hall way "You may laugh but you were not there to see it. Mao can be cruel to people when she has crayons as weapons."

* * *

By now the group of three had gotten ice cream and ate it, and finally arrived at the park. Juushiro and Shunsui watched Mao play with some of the older kids whose moms were also near by chatting.

"I get nervous sometimes. I swear one of these days she's going to fall and I'm not going to know what to do if it's serious. I'm mostly afraid though she will fall down the stairs in our house." Juushiro watched his little girl with worried eyes. Noticing this, Shunsui patted the shoulder of the man next to him fondly and said "Don't worry she will be fine. And if it does happen I'll be here to help you with calming her down."

Juushiro looked over and smiled at his new friend. Only a month had they known each other and he had complete faith in Shunsui. But it was time they got to know each other a little more personally.

"Shunsui, do you have any questions you would like to ask me? I'm sure you have some, and I would be happy to answer them." Juushiro said while looking at Mao play with a little girl that looked to be her age.

Shunsui smiled brightly already having many questions. "Alright since the moment I met you I noticed your hair is completely white, but your eyebrows are black. Why is that? "Juushiro did not look very surprised at that question. Lots of people asked it awhile after meeting him.

"When I was a child I had tuberculosis. Over a three day period my hair turned white and grew white. I originally have black hair. Of course my coughing fits rarely happen since I have gone through lots of treatment and take a pill once everyday. Which I don't mind, my tuberculosis is under control. "

Shunsui nodded his head in understanding and asked "Does it bother you. Your white hair?" Juushiro pondered the questions and thought back on how the only reason he stopped being self conscious over his hair was because of Retsu. A sad smile appeared on his lips as he spoke the answer "For the longest time yes. But...after I met Retsu, my late wife, everything changed. She got me to like it and stop complaining about it."

Both sat in a bit of an awkward silence for awhile. Shunsui had felt bad for bringing up Juushiros wife. Finally the brown haired man looked up at Juushiro "I bet she was wonderful. How long were you married to her if you don't mind me asking questions about her?" The white haired man looked at the nanny before looking back at Mao.

"Five years together we were married. But we knew each other as friends for a long time. We met in collage. She was studying to be a math teacher and I was taking a writing course. She caught my eye on campus one day and I went over and asked her what her name was. Retsu Unohana." Juushiro paused to look at Shunsui. He was studying Juushiros face and when there eyes connected, Shunsui took Juushiros hand and squeezed to let him know it was alright for him to continue.

"Ever since she left I have felt empty. Retsu was my other half, as stupid as that sounds, the worst part is though, is that I could not save her. All I did was get pushed out of the room and waited for an hour. But Mao….Mao had helped me move on a little. She' so much like Retsu." Juushiro looked up with watery eyes. Shunsui looked sad. Like e should have not gotten into questions about Retsu.

"My muse has been so bad recently. For two years to be precise. Retsu helped me write my four novels. My inspiration died when she to left this world"

Juushiro squeezed Shunsui hand back now as tears began brimming at his eyes "I have no idea why I'm telling you this. I'm sor-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I wanted to know. That's why I asked. You're an amazing man Juushiro. If I went through anything you have I would never be able to do it on my own, you did though. A newborn is hard to take care of, but you did it alone. I'm sure your wife is proud of you. And Mao will be to when she is older." Shunsui brought Juushiro into a tight embrace.

Juushiro rarely spoke about Retsu anymore to anyone besides Mao. His late wife did not have many family members so he never talked with them. His parents, sisters and brothers wanted him to let out his feelings to them but he never really wanted to burden them. And yet here he was with a man he knew for only a week, and he was telling these man things about his wife and the problem he has been having with his writing. It took Juushiro seven months before he told the new neighbors that he was a single parent and about his wife. It was the pity that he hated. That's why he tried as hard as possible to not give away the fact that he had no wife. But this nanny did not pity him. He was giving kind words and telling him that he was strong.

Juushiro opened his eyes, not noticing he had closed them. Across from the bench he and the other man were sitting on, a group of mothers were staring at Juushiro and Shunsui embracing. "I love this moment really" a little blush came over Juushiros cheeks "but I think those women are staring." Shunsui pulled a little out of the hug but still kept his hands around Juushiros waste. He turned his head a bit and looked at the mothers who were still staring and whispering things. Shunsui got a smile on his face then.

Without giving Juushiro a warning he took his left and used it to cup Juushiros face a little, he moved Juushiros head towards him so he could kiss his cheek. The white haired man eyes went wide but he did not pull away, which surprised him. After Retsu died he pulled away from touchy feely people. So why was he not pulling away from Shunsui and instead growing nervous and feeling like his stomach had just done a million summer salutes?

Shunsui pulled back and gave the shocked mothers a wink before whispering in Juushiros ear "People who stare are rude" Shunsui stood up and grabbed Juushiros hand "but we should at least give them something good to stare at." Juushiro blinked at first but began to laugh. He looked over at Mao who was playing in the sandbox.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Mao looked up and saw her daddy waving to her to come back over to him. She abruptly stood and said good bye to her friend Hanyu and ran to her father and nanny.

Juushiro stood up beginning to speak "Thank you. I guess I needed to get that off my chest."

Shunsui nodded "It's good to talk. Sorry about surprising you with the cheek kiss though."

Juushiro blushed some more "No it was fine." Mao ran up and gave her father a hug. Knowing it was time to leave.

* * *

When the trio got home Mao had been tired and was put down for a nap before dinner. Shunsui had been told by Juushiro that left over's were fine and they were easy to reheat, so he did not really have to make dinner. Not having much to do since he already cleaned the house he decided to ask if he could watch Juushiro type some chapters of his novel.

"Juushiro, I'm not sure what to do around the house right now, so if you would not mind can I watch you type your novel?" Juushiro was pouring juice but stopped to look up at the nanny.

"What's so interesting about watching someone type a novel? I always got bored when watching others do it. Sometimes they would stop for a long time and I would have to sit there and get even more bored. Although I have one friend who decided she wanted me to see if her writing about a hooker and an assassin teeming up to fight crime lords was any good. Very, very different is all I could tell her. "Juushiro laughed going back to poring juice

"I always wanted to write a series about some romance between to really sexy characters but was too lazy to write it. But I've always been interested in what other people write. Maybe I can help you with it if you would not mind." Juushiro put the juice away and looked at Shunsui some more.

"More interesting than I thought" Juushiro said to himself under his breath. He finally gave a happy little sigh "Alright, it might be good to have someone there again to help me with it." Juushiro motioned for Shunsui to follow him to the office that was next to the stairs in the hallway. Both men walked inside the office and Juushiro pointed at a chair for Shunsui to pull up and sit on. Juushiro sat on his computer chair while the other man brought the other chair over saying while chuckling "You must be the type of person that is a freak with organization."

The office was very spic and span. There were only a few papers on the desk which were outlines of Juushiros ideas for writing. Some books about the eighteenth century were there to. The room smelled like lemon scented cleaning supplies, and there were multiple filing cabinets. But the book shelf really caught Shunsui's eye. It was packed full of books of different shapes and sizes. _Lots of books on math _Shunsui noted to himself.

"It's mostly books from when Retsu and I were in school. But there are romance, comedy, and horror books there to." Shunsui was snapped back to reality when he heard Juushiros voice. He looked over and noticed that the man was beginning to type. Shunsui brought his chair a little closer and began to read the words on the screen. From what he could understand it was in the romance genera that is set back in the eighteenth century. This would explain the historical books.

"Is it hard to write a historical romance?" Shunsui looked over at the man typing.

"Not as bad as I thought. But I'm not really that far into it so I don't really know. I'm thinking about scraping this idea though" Juushiro paused to sigh "seems too bland and uninteresting."

"No, I think it could work. The only way to make it not so bland is if you don't follow the way most people write romances. Make it interesting. Show that the characters take time to fall in love." Shunsui smiled at the thought of his brother and his wife. "I remember when my brother ran to me telling me he had met this girl who he thought was wonderful. I had told him to just be friends for awhile. It took him 5 years to ask her out on a date. They have been married for awhile now. I always wanted that kind of relationship with someone. But no one really wants a lazy spouse."

Juushiro smiled and nudged Shunsui's shoulder with his own "You're right. I'll try and draw out the characters and make them as colorful as possible. While trying to make hints to the reader that they will end up together. As for you I think having a lazy spouse would be wonderful if you have kids. They just have to sit there all day and play with a child. Not so hard." Shunsui giggled at the thought of himself with babies all around and watching TV with them.

The men shared a smile between them. They stayed in the office for an hour talking about ideas for the novel and laughing at jokes they shared. In that time they also found interesting facts about each other. Shunsui liked to travel and could speak in French. He also hated most TV shows and liked to spend time surfing the internet. While Juushiro rather spend most of his time with his daughter or reading.

Shunsui heard the door creak open though while in the middle of talking about books he had read. He turned and expected to see Mao, but instead saw a large cat with a scrunched up face instead.

"I'm...guessing that's your cat." Juushiro turned and locked eyes with the mean looking cat.

"Yeah...careful, she's a bit evil. I got her when Mao had turned one. She's very sweet with Mao though. She would pull her fur and her tail but that cat would never growl or scratch her. But if I walk by that cat at anytime she attacks me. Her name is Fluffy, by the way. Mao named her that because it suited her." Shunsui laughed at the name.

The cat seemed to huff at the man that was laughing at her name and walked fully into the office going over to the desk. She jumped on it and stared at the man. Already Shunsui stopped laughing. He heard a growl from the cat and gave her an awkward smile.

"No kitty. Shun is good." giggled a voice from behind the two men.

Juushiro turned around to look at his daughter "You have a good nap"

"Yes, but Fluffy woke me up." Mao gave a huffy face and crossed her arms while Fluffy meowed.

"Well than I guess we should have dinner, Fluffy seems hungry to." Juushiro looked over at Shunsui who was still staring at the cat.

"Yes let's get me away from the cat."

TBC


	3. Lets Bake Some Cookies!

**AN: **I was so happy when people gave nice reviews for my story. Now this means I actually have to write more. So over the week I'll think of ideas and add them little by little to this chapter. And hopefully by Tuesday I can upload. So thanks to everyone who favorited or reviewed. Actually thanks for just clicking this story!

_(Shunsui's thoughts are in Italics.)_

**(Ingredients for Nestle Toll House Chocolate Chip Cookies in bold.)**

ALSO sorry for not including Mao and Shunsui actually baking. I know there are so many hilarious antics that could happen, but I have no idea how to write hilarious antics. But I hope the after affect of baking makes up for that, I also stated in chapter 1 that Shunsui and Juushiro look how they did in there academy days, but I now believe you can think of them how ever you like (when I wrote this chapter I thought of how they look normally with there long hair.) Play dress up with them and put them in cloths you like and read my fanfiction imagining them like that if you want. OK on to the fic~

* * *

"You're...leaving me with Mao?" Shunsui just stared at Juushiro, as the other man grabbed his car keys and kissed Mao's head. Mao just smiled and waved at her daddy from Shunsui's arms.

"I thought you wouldn't mind. It's only for an hour since I'm just getting groceries. Don't worry; I'm sure you can handle it on your own. Just make sure you don't let her get bored." With that Juushiro left the house to Shunsui and Mao. The man sighed and looked at Mao. She looked back at him with a cheerful expression.

"Let's paint pictures! Daddie said I could."

"He never said anything to me about painting."

"...you were not listening than." Mao gave the best serious face she could muster.

"Maybe we should just color some more." He put on a smile. The idea of painting was very bad. If the day was nicer and not so rainy he would just go outside and paint with her. But risking painting inside the house with a two and a half year old is like suicide.

"NO! We do that all the time. I want to paint." Mao just crossed her arms and pouted. This was what she always did when she was not getting her way.

"How about..." Shunsui looked into the kitchen, spotting the fridge "we make cookies." He remembered Juushiro telling him he had cookie ingredients in the fridge.

At the mention of cookies Mao's face lit up "Really! I want cookies. We can even make some for Daddie." She clapped her hands and Shunsui took her over to the kitchen and placed her sit on the counter.

Shunsui went off to the fridge and looked around inside for the dough. That's when Shunsui got a little confused. There was no dough for cookies. He had only been in the house for a month, but he should have known that sometimes Juushiro forgets what he has in the fridge. How can the man? For some reason his neighbors always give him food. So much food in fact that he forgets what he has gotten. Juushiro told him it was because he was a single father, and people made sure he had food. They did not really know he was an excellent cook. Shunsui shut the fridge and looked over his shoulder, catching Mao's eye.

"Did you get the stuff to make cookies?"

"Mao...I'm sorry, but I don't have cookie dough."

"Well of course not. You have to make it. Over there silly." Mao pointed at a cook book at the end of the kitchen counter. Shunsui turned around and walked over to it. He immediately noticed it was a cook book for nothing but dessert foods. Seeing a marked page he opened up to it and he read out loud "Nestle Toll House, Chocolate Chip Cookie Hearts" he paused, than looked over to the little girl on the counter "Mao, does your Daddy make everything for you from scratch?"

"Yeah!" Mao said in a high pitched voice, sounding very excited "Mommy really loved cookies the best. That's what Daddie told me. So he learned how to make all sorts of sweet stuff for her."

Shunsui nodded smiling, he looked down at the book again and than went over to Mao. Placing the book on the counter he began to read to himself.

**2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour**

**1 teaspoon baking soda**

**1 teaspoon salt**

**1 cup (2 sticks) butter, softened**

**3/4 cup granulated sugar**

**3/4 cup packed brown sugar**

**1 teaspoon vanilla extract**

**2 large eggs**

**2 cups (12-oz. pkg.) Nestle Toll House Semi-Sweet Chocolate Morsels**

**1 cup chopped nuts**

**Metal or heat-safe heart cookie cutters of desired size(s)- 1-inch in height**

**Various icings, sprinkles, Nestle Toll House Semi-Sweet Chocolate Mini Morsels**

Shunsui glanced at Mao and she looked happy as can be, looking down again he read what was supposed to be combined.

**Flour, baking soda and salt in small bowl. Beat butter, granulated sugar, brown sugar and vanilla extract in large mixer bowl until creamy. Add eggs, one at a time, beat well after each addition. Gradually beat in flour mixture. Stir in morsels and nuts. Spread dough into prepared pan. And we preheat the oven to 375' F and bake for 18-22 minuets.**

_It's not like I promised her we would make cookies...maybe she wont mind playing hide and seek _Shunsui looked up fully at Mao, and when he saw her excited look he went back to looking like he was reading.

_NO bad idea. She looks to happy. She really wants to make cookies. I cant just tell her "no" after reading everything and looking like I'm going to make cookies..._Shunsui looked up at Mao once again and saw he smiling face..._I pray I don't burn the house down._

* * *

Juushiro parked the car in the drive way and got out, hitting the button to make the trunk pop open. He grabbed some groceries and went inside the house to see if Shunsui was tied up or mauled by Fluffy. But as soon as he walked in the unpleasant smell of burnt cookies wafted into his nose. He slowly went into the kitchen and his eyes befell the site of World War III

There was lots of flour on the floor and some eggs on the side of the counter. Well, more than some, really. There were cooking utensils all over the kitchen counter and floor. Creamy like cookie dough was spread around the counter as well, but thick cookie dough was in clumps around the floor. In retrospective, everything was everywhere. But Mao and Shunsui were no where to be found. Although there was a plate of burnt cookies in the middle of the counter.

From down the hall Juushiro heard voices. He set the groceries down on a clean part of the floor and turned around with his arms crossed ready to look for answers to this mess.

'It's your fault." said a small voice of a little girl.

"You spilled the flour. Do you know how hard it will be to clean it all up." said the voice of a man.

"You got cookie water all over me."

"You put to much water in the bowl. There was not supposed to be any water in the bowl to begin with. You also through flour at me."

Little giggles could be heard "It was funny."

"I'm happy it was. We got in a food fight, I have only been your nanny for a month and I have wrecked the kitchen." The pair of voices got closer and closer.

"Well you have to clean it up."

"You're at least helping me."

"NO."

"Yeah."

"NO.

"Yes."

"NU-UH"

A sigh was heard..."You could help a little."

"Only a little."

"Fin-"

Mao was sitting on Shunsui's shoulders covered in flower, her hands in his flour covered hair. While the man was mostly covered in dough and flower, one hand clutching a towel and the other around Mao's left leg. And as soon as they entered the room there eyes both got wide. Daring not to breathe as Juushiro stood giving them a glare, no doubt mad about the kitchen catastrophe. They stared at one another for ten good seconds before Juushiro burst out laughing.

Although Juushiro tried to put up the most menacing look he could, he laughed hard at the site of his daughter and her nanny. Both equally covered in ingredients for cookies. "You" laugh "look" more laughing "ridicules."

Finally when Juushiro was done laughing he stood up straight with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry but I can't be mad at the both of you. It seems you had a food fight. Well now you're going to have to clean it. That's your punishment."

Mao looked frazzled "He has to clean it up." Mao pointed down.

"I thought you said you would help me a little." Shunsui looked up with a glare.

"I never said that." She stuck her tongue out and giggled some more.

"I'm never going to let you paint if you don't help me."

This made Mao get very upset and she pouted, but not able to cross her arms for fear of falling off Shunsui's shoulders "That's unfair. Daddie he's being unfair."

"Alright girls" Shunsui gave a confused look at Juushiro "if you help clean up Mao, than you can paint when the weathers nice out. And Shunsui, I will teach you to make cookies." Juushiro winked and went back out to the car to get more groceries.

Leaving the little girl and nanny to clean up.

* * *

"I'm guessing it was fun." Shunsui looked at Juushiro as he walked in the living room, having put Mao down for bed time.

"It was fun, although messy, she had a great time throwing things at me." Shunsui replied laughing a little.

"When Mao was one and a half she wanted to make cookies with me. She ended up deciding flour was great to rub all over her face and hair. So I decided I would surprise her with cookies or just let her watch from than on. I should have told you that baking with her is a mess." Juushiro smiled apologetically.

"Nah, she's a blast to hang out with. Kids are so interesting at this age." Shunsui said while getting up. "So I guess I'll be going now." Shunsui began to walk out of the living room but Juushiro stopped him.

"It's pouring rain and thundering. Maybe you should stay here for the night. I mean I do have a guest bedroom. Retsu insisted on buying a house that had one. It would be good to pu-"

All that Shunsui could think about was how kind Juushiro was. Sure he was Mao's nanny, but now letting him sleep over was very nice. And sure its only because of the rain, but when Shunsui thought about it, anyone else could careless. He's just a nanny. Maybe Juushiro thought Shunsui was special.

_I...can't help it anymore. I know it's bad for me to be having these feelings for Juushiro. I know he's a widower and only one for two years! But the way he acts so good and kind hearted to others and when his eyes sparkle when he looks at Mao just makes me want to hold him. To tell him everything will be alright. To tell him that I'm here and that everything will be okay. That he does not have to raise Mao without someone. I always feel so lightheaded around him. And my heart keeps racing...like... I'm falling in lo-_

"So that's the story about that room. Anyways I also have more cloths you can borrow...Shunsui." Thrown out of his thoughts, Shunsui nodded and smiled casually "That would be wonderful, sorry for making you give me another pair though." He said very cheerfully. Shunsui's cloths had been full of cookie dough and Juushiro insisted on letting Shunsui borrow his own.

"Good." Juushiro walked out of the room and Shunsui followed. Going up the stairs and down a little hallway, to the left at the end of the hallway was Juushiros room. Opening it up he went over and got out some cloths for Shunsui to sleep in. "I hope they fit. You're a little taller than me so..."

"Don't worry, there fine, thank you." Shunsui gave a dazzling smile that made Juushiro blush a bit. Quickly Juushiro walked out of the room and straight across to another room. Juushiro opened the door to a light blue room.

"This is the guest room, the beds not to small and theirs a dresser to put your bag on." Shunsui smiled and went over to put his bag the dresser. It was a comfortable room and he was happy with it, although he had missed the story that behind it.

"So...I'm off to bed. I will see you tomorrow morning." Shunsui nodded after Juushiro spoke and gave a soft smile.

"Again, sorry for trashing your kitchen."

"It's all right...goodnight." Juushiro started to walk back and grabbed the door handle.

"Goodnight." Juushiro closed the door silently, leaving Shunsui with his newly discovered feelings.

_I'm falling in love with him._

TBC


	4. Don't be a Debbie Downer

**AN: **I caught a virus called the lazy virus. It's why I neglected to write this chapter for awhile. I was supposed to have it done Sunday, but that never happened. Oh well~

* * *

"Would you mind picking that up for me Mao?" Juushiro looked over to his daughter who was sitting on the couch as he was folding cloths. She nodded at the question and got off the couch and picked up the shirt Juushiro had dropped, handing it to him with a smile.

"Can we go swimming?" Juushiro took the shirt and thought about what she had asked. It was hot out. But he had no kiddy pool. He could always go buy one. He did think it was time to get one. Plus Juushiro had Mao's bathing suit in her closet. Although the grass was wet and so were the chairs for the deck, since the storm the night before, but he could wipe them dry with a towel.

"Alright, you may go swimming. Only if you don't splash me, but were going to the store to buy a pool first." Juushiro gave his daughter a smile and she returned it. But than she gave a blank face and put her hands on her hips.

"Can we do it now? Or do we have to wait for Shun?" Juushiro blinked and remembered Shunsui had stayed over last night because of the storm.

"I forgot to tell you, Shunsui stayed over last night because of the bad weather. Its eleven o'clock now. I guess we should wake him up." Mao gave a nod and started to walk out of the living room and up the stairs. Juushiro grabbed Shunsui's washed and dried cloths that were in the hamper. Juushiro told Shunsui he would wash them since they were covered it cookie dough and flour, promising to return them when washed. He walked out of the room following his daughter up the stairs and down the hall. Mao stopped in front of the door leading to the guest bedroom. She looked at the door handle and back to Juushiro; she gave a mad face and crossed her arms.

"To small to reach the door handle?" A sigh was heard and Juushiro chuckled. He grabbed the door handle and turned it, quietly he opened the door to reveal the blue room. Mao entered the room with Juushiro; both noticed the sound of running water as they entered. Juushiro walked over to the bed and put the cloths down, than going over to knock on the bathroom door.

"Shunsui I put your cloths on the bed for you."

From inside the bathroom, Shunsui jumped, startled by Juushiros voice. He hadn't got much sleep last night. Instead thinking about his new found feelings for Juushiro, which he was still thinking about now. In the end he had come to no conclusion and no way to bring these feelings to Juushiros attention. He was just going to let this feeling of love work its way out by itself, if it could be done. When Shunsui was attracted to someone he would go after them in an instant. He loved women and men, no matter what the stakes were. Sure Shunsui was romantic, but he was a player. Never had he really fallen in love with someone. Of course he was not sure if he really was in love with Juushiro or if it was just a crush. Shunsui had just gone straight to the conclusion of love. And than there was the fact that Juushiro had had a wife, and he is a father! Shunsui wondered why he always chose to be with people that he should really not be with. Like how that one woman brought him home, had the best sex ever with him, and than her husband came home and punched Shunsui in the face. That happened once or twice a month. It was official; the man had bad luck with people he had sex with.

"Shunsui?" a voice called from the guest bedroom. Shunsui quickly said his thanks. "I'll expect you to come down stairs soon? So we can talk about the plans for the day."

"Of course." Shunsui shouted from inside the shower. He than went back to his thoughts as Juushiro went back down stairs. "But than again I don't think I just want to have sex with Juushiro. And maybe I should pursue this. I have a good feeling about it." Shunsui said to himself.

* * *

Shunsui came down stairs dressed and hair pulled back. He decided that he wanted to help Juushiro have a relationship and date again. Particularly with him. Shunsui was going to do whatever he could to get Juushiro to fall in love with him. Even though he just had begun to know about these feelings late last night. The faster the blossoming of romance the better. Shunsui walked into the living room and found Juushiro with Mao and a pile of folded cloths around them. "Good morning."

Juushiro looked up and smiled. Mao stood up and went to hug Shunsui as Juushiro began to speak "Good morning. Mao has decided its time she go swimming. So we should go to the store and buy a kiddy pool for her." Shunsui bent down and hugged the little girl and lifted her up to carry her. "That sounds fine with me. Let get these cloths put away and than we can go."

* * *

Juushiro hated shopping with Mao, it's the reason he got a nanny. He loved his little girl with every bone in his body, but the two and a half year old wanted everything in the store. He saying no, only because she did not need candy or soda or anything else in the store besides what was on the list. But he hated saying no to her, it broke his heart to see her tear up and begin to cry. With a nanny he could leave her at home and not make her cry in the store and get stared at by other people. So he hated shopping with Mao because he hated to see her cry. And now so did Shunsui.

"This is terrible." Shunsui said with the stuffed toy he had pulled out of Mao's hand now in his hands. Mao had a fit, crying and stomping her feet on the ground when it was pulled away from her. Even when Shunsui had gently took it from her. Juushiro looked on with concern, wondering if he should do something or see if Shunsui will do something. Shunsui looked around quickly and picked Mao -who was still having a crying fit- up from the ground, putting the stuffed bear back in her arms. She opened her eyes and looked down at the smiling bear. She stopped wailing and started smiling, rubbing her face in the bears face.

"I'll buy it for you. On one condition though, don't ask for anything else, okay." Mao smiled and gave Shunsui a hug, careful not to let the bear fall. The man holding the little girl looked over to his new love interest with a lazy smile. While Juushiro stared back with a blank expression on his face and his arms crossed "You were supposed to _not _give in to her."

"I'm just too nice. Why want me to buy you one?" Shunsui smiled at Juushiro some more and Juushiro started to blush. He quickly looked away and they both continued on walking around to find some kiddy pools. Sometimes pausing to look at other things. After awhile of walking Mao finally started wiggling in Shunsui's arms, stating she wanted to be put down. He put her down carefully and she hurriedly started walking ahead of both men when her feet hit the ground.

"Mao, stay here." Mao turned around hearing her Daddy's voice. Giving another good pout.

"I want to swim, let's buy the pool now!"

"Have patients young skywalker" Shunsui said in a wise tone "we will get to it soon." Mao tilted her head a bit and Juushiro laughed out loud and handed the basket he had to Shunsui. He walked over to his daughter, picking her up and motioned for Shunsui to follow him. Juushiro walked to the kiddy pool section and examined each one to see which would be good for Mao. Of course she wanted the one with the orange fish. Although that one was huge.

"I don't see why you just don't get an actual pool. You have the backyard for it." Shunsui looked at Juushiro who looked back at him.

"She's not old enough for it. Who would use it? Its bad enough I have a hot tub that I never use." Juushiro watched as Shunsui's eyes lit up.

"You...have a hot tub. That's amazing. I love hot tubs. Why don't you use it?" Juushiro gave a sigh at Shunsui's excited tone.

"I am busy and the water is probably gross by now. Since I never use it." Shunsui gave a huff at Juushiros bored tone.

"You're a Debbie Downer." Shunsui crossed his arms. Juushiro just gave a puzzled look.

"A what?"

"A Debbie Downer, I feel like you need to live a little. Go on vacation and relax. Even when you have a nanny you are always doing things around the house. I could have folded the laundry earlier today if you wanted me to. This might sound perverted, but, I really think you should start using me more." Juushiro just stared at Shunsui with his mouth agape. No one had said anything like that to him. Only Retsu, when she was still with him, ever said he needed a vacation or needed to relax. Other people always told him he needed to work more. Even more so since Retsu passed and he had Mao to take care of. He was always doing things, even with a nanny.

Juushiro stood up straight. If Shunsui wanted more work, he could give it to him. "Alright...when we get home you can go inside and clean the house. Only when you're done you can come outside and enjoy fresh air. Also, tonight you can make dinner." Juushiro tried giving a stern look but failed making Shunsui laugh.

"That is much better" Shunsui paused to look at Mao who was frustrated that she still was not swimming "you and Mao keep me young."

* * *

Shunsui forgot how much he hated choirs. But seeing Juushiro frustrated was funny and adorable at the same time. So after getting to him in the store, Juushiro made him clean almost everything in the house, besides things that the man had already cleaned that morning. So finally done, Shunsui put all the cleaning supplies in the closet and walked out the door to have some fresh air and talk with Juushiro. Already he spotted the man on the deck watching Mao in the huge plastic kiddy pool. He laughed a little at the way she threw her boat and alligator toy around the pool, making his presence known.

"Hey" he heard from Juushiro "took you long enough to get out here." Shunsui walked over to a chair and pulled it over to sit next to Juushiro.

"Yeah, I forget how much I hate to clean. But I don't regret it because it gives you more free time to be with Mao." He smiled at Juushiro and the white haired man smiled back.

They sat in silence for awhile or made small talk about the weather or what Mao was doing at that moment in time. It was interesting to see a two and a half year old play pretend. More interesting that watching TV. It seemed like now would be the good time for Shunsui to see if Juushiro maybe dated at all after Retsu died. It had been two years now, so he must have done something.

"So...I know this might be asking too much but, I wanted to know if you have dated at all since your wife passed." Shunsui placed his hands in his lap and looked firmly at Juushiro. Who just stared for a bit before he replied.

"N-no I never really thought about it before. I have a daughter to take care of. Dating has not been my priority for awhile. For a long time actually. Since I had started dating Retsu. Why do you want to know?" Juushiro replied calmly, studying Shunsui's face.

Shunsui blinked, what was he going to tell Juushiro. He really wanted to know because he wanted to see if he had a chance with Juushiro at all. Shunsui decided he wanted to pursue this love he had for this man before him. And the only way to do that was to see if the he even wanted to date at all. "Well now that I'm here I could baby sit Mao while you go out? But...if you don't feel comfortable with women than-"

"No it's not that. Sorry to cut you off, it's just ever since I met Retsu that I have not wanted to be with another women. I feel as though she was the only person for me. Women wise."

_Women wise...women wise...women wise _Shunsui rolled it around in his head, before planting the seed in Juushiros head to make his love for Juushiro more known "What about men?" Shunsui said it in a playful tone, not to serious.

Juushiro gave a lift of the eyebrow before replying "You're kidding. I have nothing wrong with homosexuals, but why would I develop feelings for another man. I'm attracted to women."

"No you're not. You just stated that no other women besides Retsu made you feel great." Shunsui said in a bit of a mocking tone. While Juushiro eyes widened a bit.

"I-no way. Look, I have only ever been with a woman. There is no sense in falling in love with a man, when I know nothing about gay sex." He said the last part very quietly so Mao would not hear him. Even though she was far away from them still playing in the pool.

"Oh come on. Juushiro maybe you should start fresh. Look I have only knows you for a month, but I really do think you deserve to be happy." By now Shunsui felt like he was going to make Juushiro mad at any second, which would ruin everything. So he quickly followed up with "Alright look I'll drop it. It was a silly question anyway."

_Why is this man so surprising? He asks me about dating and than tells me I should date men! _Juushiro thought, knowing this was a first for him. Sometimes people would mistake him for being gay -because he was nice is what some women told him- but he had never really thought about men in that way. Well, recently, that was not so true. Juushiro had been sometimes staring at Shunsui for long periods of time. And when ever Shunsui would catch him staring and smile, his heart would flutter and he would blush. It was something Retsu made him do a lot before he had began dating her. But last night when Shunsui had given him this breathtaking smile in his bedroom, he had practically lost it. This made no sense to him. Nothing made sense to him anymore! Juushiro had a daughter to take care of. Not a love life to figure out. It felt like it had been forever since something like this had happened.

"You look very, very frustrated." Juushiro gave a little jump and was brought back from his confusing thoughts by Shunsui's concerned voice and face "Is it something I said, look I'm sorry." Juushiro quickly sighed and gave Shunsui a pleading look.

"You know, maybe it is time I did move on. Some people I know will probably call me selfish for wanting to date again. But I really do miss the comfort of another. It's human nature not to want to be alone." This surprised Shunsui. He thought he pissed Juushiro off, but it seemed he thought wrong.

"If you get a baby sitter tomorrow or whenever, I can take you out for drinks at a nice bar I know. That's only if you want to go." Shunsui gave a smile to Juushiro, who looked a little happy.

"How about next weekend, it will be fun" Juushiro laughed a little as he watched Shunsui's eyes light up "it's been forever since I went out to drink."

From across the yard, Mao looked up to see her Daddy and nanny laughing at something. Wanting to know what it was -being the most butting in little girl there could be- she ran off to see what the commotion was about. Still having her toys in hand, she was almost to the deck when something caught her eye. Something moving, she dropped her toys and moved to her left to see what it was. There in the grass was a little shelled creature that was minding its own business, when suddenly it was being poked on the head by a wet haired girl with wide eyes. The creature quickly drew his head into his shell, making the little girl give a small surprised sound.

Mao stood up from her squatting position and looked to her Daddy and nanny again; they were both looking at each other and chatting. Her Daddy seemed like he was very happy. She looked down at the shelled creature again and squatted down to pick it up. Taking hold of it she brought it up to her face and peered inside, finding a very small head looking back at her and blinking slowly.

"Mao, what are you doing sweet heart?" Mao looked away from the head of the creature to her Daddy, who was now looking at her along with her nanny. She turned to them and began to run toward the deck once again, almost tripping and letting the creature go. Once she got to the deck she stepped up the stairs and presented her creature to her Daddie.

"Look! I found it. What is it?" Juushiro and Shunsui blinked before the white haired man got up and took the creature from Mao.

"It's a turtle. You seemed to have scared him into his shell, but more importantly, why would you want to touch it. You didn't even know what it was until I told you." As Juushiro spoke Shunsui give a snort.

Mao looked at her Daddy and than to Shunsui, who gave her a smile "Well, let me see the little guy." Juushiro sighed and nodded, he gave Shunsui the turtle, afterward rubbing his hands together.

The brown haired man bent down on one knee once he had the turtle in his hands and gave Mao another smile. She gave him one back and walked over to him. She reached out and petted the turtle's back and asked for his forgiveness for scaring him. The little turtle poked his head out and looked around. Not pleased with where he was. Mao taking this as forgiveness, she squealed with delight.

"Let's put him back now." Juushiro wanted nothing but the turtle away from his daughter. _Sometimes he is too cautious of a parent _Shunsui thought with a smile.

"Daddie...don't be a Debbie Downer." Mao smiled really wide at Shunsui who looked at Juushiro who looked frustrated again.

"Alright mommy, we will put him back." Shunsui said in a mocking tone, motioning for Mao to follow as he stood up and walked off the deck to place the turtle in a safe spot. But also to get away from Juushiro before he was scolded for teaching Mao some knew words.

Juushiro just huffed and blushed a bit. Next weekend was going to be out of the ordinary.


End file.
